inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 100
Miracle! A Kappa Encounter!? ( ！カッパとの ！？, Kiseki! Kappa to no sōgū) is the 100th episode of the ''Inazuma Eleven'' anime. Plot In the middle of the night, Endou wakes up to go to the bathroom and notices a kappa figure on his way, but when he rubs his eyes, it is gone. The next day, the others do not believe him, with Hiroto telling him it is impossible because kappas are imaginary creatures, and therefore do not exist. They all then leave to go to practice with Endou left wondering if it really was a kappa. Inazuma Japan then practices for their upcoming match against Orpheus. During practice, a kappa boy is seen admiring Hiroto's Ryuusei Blade. After practice, Hiroto decides to go for a short run in the nearby forest, as he thinks his dribbling won't be able to break past Orpheus' defense. Kogure Yuuya, had been looked down by Someoka Ryuugo earlier on, pulls a prank on the latter. He ends up being chased after by an angry Someoka, and runs into the same forest Hiroto is currently in. While practicing Hiroto notices a kappa looking boy watching him from behind a tree. Before he can do anything he hears Kogure calling for help and runs to see what's wrong. He then finds Kogure wrapped in vines. They encounter a kappa-looking boy, who wants an autograph from Hiroto. Both Hiroto and Kogure decide to camp out in the forest because they cannot find a way back. The next morning, they met the kappa boy from before, along with his friend. They lead Hiroto and Kogure to a soccer field, and wanted to play with them. These kappas are not what they appeared to be, however. Hiroto and Kogure have trouble as they lose more and more points, but they believe that this match can help them improve their soccer skills, and continues playing. The kappas use two main hissatsus: Liar Shot and Fake Bomber, eventually scoring 17 goals in a row, until Hiroto finds out the technique to score—flexibility. So, he runs past and steals the ball from one of the kappas, and scores with Ryuusei Blade, changing the score to 17-1, when the game ends. As a favor for scoring the one point, the kappas point out a way out of the forest, along with some cucumbers. Just as they leave, the kappas disappear. When they finally return to the team's house, none of the team was mad that Kogure and Hiroto have not returned the night before. In fact, the kappas most likely caused a time difference—they thought they spent the night out, but they had returned just in time for the lunch that Otonashi had announced the "day before." Someoka was still chasing Kogure around. In the end of the episode, Hiroto realizes that it was all fantasy-like, and tells Endou that "Kappas really do exist." Hissatsu used * * * (Debut) * (Debut) Debut *'Kamezaki Kappa' Proverb Hiroto In both camp and soccer, there aren't any unnecessary positions. Gallery Kappa!!.PNG|The Kappa staring at Hiroto. Kogure and Hiroto IE 100 HQ.PNG|Hiroto and Kogure. Kogure wrapped in vines IE 100 HQ.PNG|Kogure wrapped in vines. Camping IE 100 HQ.PNG|Hiroto camping with Kogure. Navigation